


The only thing that's on my mind

by Diana924



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghostbusters Fusion, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Couch Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era una follia ma si stavano diventando entrambi.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	The only thing that's on my mind

Era una follia ma si stavano diventando entrambi.

Sam per fortuna stava seguendo un caso e sarebbe ornato solamente in serata se non la mattina dopo. E pensare che quando avevano trovato quel posto Dean si era lamentato, una ex stazione dei pompieri il cui unico pregio era un affitto ridicolo. E il palo, in effetti scendere usando “il palo dei pompieri” era sempre stato uno dei suoi sogni ma aveva otto anni all’epoca, ora sarebbe stato solamente ridicolo.

Poi ne aveva scoperto i vantaggi per caso quando Castiel con un misto di ingenuità e malizia aveva fatto notare che assomigliava ai pali degli strip club, e allora si era detto che forse quella stazione dei pompieri aveva i suoi vantaggi. Come in quel momento, tanto per dire.

Sam in realtà voleva documentarsi ancora un po’ prima di occuparsi del caso sul campo ma lui aveva avuto da ridire e così suo fratello era uscito, lasciandoli da soli. Non era che si vergognasse di Cas o di quello che avevano, solamente si sentiva in imbarazzo a parlarne con Sam, suo fratello sapeva tutto ma non gli aveva mai fatto alcuna domanda.

Cas era dotato di un fisico piuttosto snodato e atletico, non sarebbe mai stato capace di fare le acrobazie di una spogliarellista professionista ma se la cavava, specialmente quando a forza di spogliarsi era rimasto solamente con i pantaloni, il sudore che gli colava lungo il torace era qualcosa di assolutamente indecente pensò Dean prima di sistemarsi il cavallo dei pantaloni.

<< Vuoi che tolga anche i pantaloni? >> domandò Castiel con aria fintamente innocente prima di appoggiarsi al palo sensuale. Dean sorrise prima di fargli un cenno con la mano, i pantaloni sempre più stretti. Castiel per fortuna lo capiva anche senza parola e cominciò con gesti sensuali a trafficare con la cintura per poi passare alla zip, lentamente e con studiata sensuale. Il rumore della zip che si abbassava ebbe su Dean un effetto eccitante, sarebbe stato così facile raggiungere Castiel, abbassargli di persona i pantaloni e poi prenderlo lì, contro quel palo, contro la parete o direttamente sul pavimento ma non erano quelle le regole, non in quel momento almeno.

Castiel si abbassò i pantaloni sensuale rimanendo solamente in intimo, ed era eccitato anche lui constatò Dean con una certa soddisfazione portando gli occhi esattamente dove si trovava il bacino dell’altro. Castiel sorrise prima di fare uno o due giri dimostrativi, prima o poi gli avrebbe chiesto un ballo completo ma non era quello che aveva in mente in quel momento.

Si appoggiò meglio allo schienale del divano, in attesa.

Castiel si fermò e indicò con un dito l’intimo, sarebbe stato facile convincerlo a togliersi anche le mutande e poi toccarsi guardandolo e basta ma … non era sicuro di poter resistere. Gli fece un segno e l’altro lo raggiunse prima di salirgli sopra, era troppo vestito ma ci avrebbe pensato dopo si disse Dean.

<< Ha pagato anche per il servizio completo? >> gli domandò Castiel scherzando, una luce sensuale negli occhi.

<< Ho pagato per tutto >> rispose lui prima che il moro cominciasse a strusciarsi sensualmente su di lui, facendolo ansimare. Castiel ridacchiò prima che lui lo coinvolgesse in un bacio, le mani si erano sistemate sul fondoschiena dell’altro e stavano stringendo possessivo quel culo fantastico.

<< Sei troppo vestito >> mormorò Castiel sensuale prima di occuparsi della sua camicia con gesti veloci e precisi. Passò poi ad occuparsi dei pantaloni con la stessa veloce efficienza abbassando pantaloni ed intimo assieme prima di tornare a baciarlo. Continuò a strusciarsi sensualmente su di lui, solamente un sottile strato di stoffa li separava ormai.

<< Vedo che hai provveduto tu >> lo prese in giro Dean prima di portare abbassargli l’intimo e poi portare il primo dio all’apertura dell’altro, poter finalmente strusciarsi contro il sesso di Castiel era paradisiaco.

<< Mi sono già preparato … devi solo … farlo >> mormorò Castiel tra un bacio e l’altro.

<< Tutto a suo tempo >> replicò lui prima di far entrare il primo dito, si fidava di Castiel ma preferiva non correre rischi. L’altro si abbandonò ad un gemito che poté solamente definire osceno. Non si prese troppo tempo, limitandosi a due dita per farlo abituare lasciandosi andare ad un gemito liberatore quando fu finalmente dentro Castiel.

Castiel chiuse gli occhi per godersi quella sensazione, poi iniziò lentamente a muoversi su di lui, cavalcandolo con un abbandono che fece miracoli per la sua libido. Anche se era lui a scoparlo in quel momento era Castiel ad avere il controllo e la situazione stranamente lo eccitava più del normale pensò prima di riportare le mani sulle natiche di Castiel. L’altro gemette in maniera a dir poco oscena prima di chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo. Fu un bacio confuso, passionale e carico di promesse che Dean ricambiò con assoluto fervore, aveva così bisogno di Castiel, fin dal loro primo incontro aveva capito quanto l’altro gli fosse necessario.

Si mossero insieme come se fossero un’unica entità, dimentichi del mondo esterno, in quel momento contava solamente l’altro, la sua bocca, le sue mani, il suo corpo, nient’altro.

Dean portò la mano sul sesso di Castiel e cominciò a toccarlo intenzionato a strappargli l’orgasmo, voleva sentirlo venire, voleva sentirlo gemere il suo nome e lo voleva adesso. Per fortuna Castiel era vicino, ebbe bisogno di pochi movimenti prima di riversarsi tra i loro stomaci, il modo in cui gemette il nome di Dean fu sufficiente da solo a farlo venire, come aveva pensato di poter fare a meno di Cas?

Fosse stato per lui sarebbero rimasti in quella posizione per tutto il giorno ma proprio in quel momento squillò il telefono e fece cenno al suo partner di rispondere, lo avevano pur assunto come centralinista e per quel che poco che serviva era meglio che Sam non si arrabbiasse perché non avevano sentito il telefono.


End file.
